Simba Holmes Story
by alphacadet0520
Summary: Merlock and Simba’s clans future is thrown into jeopardy when an evil vampire sets out to destroy them but something that happened many years before is about to come back to hurt them! 1st Fanfic! Nov.07: New Update!
1. The Dream

**Simba Holmes story**

**By alphacadet0520**

A.N. Okay you curious lot! This is on the assumption that if Merlock had a daughter, this probably (in my mind) what would happen if her father was lost in action. If it doesn't really flow at first, that's because I'm working from 3 versions of the same story and I may be adding, taking away and changing parts of the story as I write anyhow so I'll apologise for that here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flint The Time Detective or any of the characters. I don't own the song Let Me Carry You; the songs by H & Claire of Steps Fame. I also don't own the first part of the dream or anything that seems to mirror Cardcaptors or Card Captor Sakura, depending by what you know it by. I also use strong references to the Divination used in Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. Naturally, I don't own that. Recommend the books though. I do own, however, any O/Cs you may come across and anything else that is unfamiliar to you wonderful lot.

Another A.N. I know Merlock can't seriously sing but in this fan fiction he does sing well. Also, this is my first fanfiction on the site so please be gentle.

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

"Who are you?"

Simba stepped forward onto the edge of the building, watching.

"What do you want from me?"

The figures hair flew out behind them and their features weren't very clear. One thing Simba defiantly knew was that the wind was cutting through her like a knife.

"Merlock, Merlock, Merlock," came the ghostly reply that echoed through the wind.

Simba eyes suddenly gazed over and she lent into the wind. It was as if a magical force was pulling her towards the person and the wind was carrying her towards them. But the scene dissolved into a tornado of colour; Simbas feet hit the ground. Her eyes unglazed over and she saw that she was in a dimly lit church hall.

The person still stood ahead cloaked in darkness and held a limp figure in their arms. The figure looked like it had been badly thrashed and was now hovering between life and death.

Simba then noticed that the person held a dagger in one hand.

All of a sudden, she-

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Simba shrieked as she awoke with a start.

She snapped her head to look outside, expecting to see the women but was only met by the city skyline. She clutched the cloth of her nightshirt as cold sweat fell down her face and back, her breathing ragged and heavy. She pulled her legs in and wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head in her knees. She started sobbing into her knees.

"Simba!"

Merlock came rushing in, flicking on the light.

He hurried to her side and tried to hug her but Simba tried fighting him off, terrified and swinging blindly.

"Simba! Please! Calm down! You're awake and you're in your fathers company. Why do you fight me? There's nothing that can hurt you here. You are safe now," he said, comfortingly.

Simba pulled away and only looked up with her eyes open once she was a couple of meters away.

Simba started crying harder and curled up in Merlocks arms. She held onto him as though he was about to disappear.

"What happened, Simba?" he said, softly.

"I don't know if it was a premonition or not," wept Simba. Divination was Simbas special ability but her dreams were often the ones that Simba puzzled over more than others.

"What happened, Simba?" asked Merlock, more seriously.

In between sobs, Simba recounted every little detail, everything exactly as she had seen them, from beginning to end.

She was scared stiff and had finished crying now; her father sighed.

Sure she was clever and in most cases knew better than to concern herself with her father (generally, because she often asked Bindi to keep an eye on her father), there was sometimes she had to concern herself with him and this was one of them.

She sat in her father's arms, her head resting on her father's chest and wondered:

_Is this just a passing dream or was it a premonition?_

"Dad," said Simba, not daring to look up.

"Yes, Simba?" Asked Merlock.

Simba looked up at him and said, "Don't do anything reckless or unnecessary."

"What?" asked Merlock, confused.

"Please, Dad," begged Simba, "Please. Do it for me, Dad, PLEASE!"

She looked up at him, her eyes begging him.

"All right, I won't," he smiled.

Simba smiled back gratefully.

"Okay, come on! Get back to sleep," Merlock told her.

"I will."

Simba layed back down to go back to sleep.

Merlock began to sing:

"Hush, said the angel,

Don't be lonely anymore,

I'm here, right beside you,

Like so many times before.

Time and again,

I've been her to fill your dreams,

But now I'm going to show you,

We're never far apart.

And just like before,

When you don't want to talk anymore,

Let me, carry you,

Oh, let me be the one to,

Oh, carry you,

Oh, let me be the one.

Let me, care for you,

Let me be the one you love,

My love,

Let me carry you, so you can carry on."

The song was her favourite and reminded her of her mother (who uses to sing all the time).

A soft purring noise told Merlock she had fallen asleep whilst he had been staring into space.

A.N. Any good, give me a bell and **R&R.** Remember this is my first fanfiction so please dont flame, but if you must, keep them as clean as possible but constructive.

Thanx.


	2. Comtemplation & Play

**Chapter 2: Contemplation And Play**

A.N. Sorry about not updating for a while. Homework and this weekend is the first time I haven't had any homework to do. Bad opening sentences, I'm well aware of that but still…R&R please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flint The Time Detective or any of the characters. I don't own anything that seems to mirror Cardcaptors or Card Captor Sakura, depending by what you know it by. I also use strong references to the Divination used in Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. Naturally, I don't own that. Recommend the books though. I do own, however, any O/Cs you may come across and anything else that is unfamiliar to you wonderful lot.

Thank you, Doray, for your review. I was absolutely ecstatic when I got it. Sorry again it's took so long to update.

Oh, and one more thing. I HATE THAT GLAZER FELLOW FOR PUTTING ONE OF THE RICHEST CLUBS IN THE WORLD IN DEBT! HOW DARE HE! AND NOT LISTENING AND RESPECTING WHAT THE FAITHFUL RED FANS WISHES! I KNOW HES ALREADY BOUGHT IT BUT IVE GOT ONE THING TO SAY TO THE IDIOT: MANCHESTER UNITED! NOT FOR SALE! NOT FOR SALE! NOT FOR SALE! Okay, now I've had my rant: ON WITH THE STORY!

Merlock peered into Simbas room and grinned.

Fast on.

He turned and left.

Simba sat writing in her Dream Diary in which she recorded all her visions and dreams. Sometimes she'd have visions when she was just doing something and she'd suddenly have a vision but her dreams were often the ones that Simba puzzled over more than others but depending on what the dream contained depended whether or not it was a real dream or a premonition. Sometimes her vision were mixed up in her normal dreams.

She was a natural seer when it came to dreams, visions and sudden predictions but, oh, how useless she was when it came to other forms of Divination. In most cases, Joseph, LeAnne and Simba herself usually fell back on to their old Divination Homework Stand-By Plan:

If In Doubt, Make It Up.

She looked up as the door opened and in stumbled Merlock.

"Hey! You okay?" asked Simba, concerned.

He didn't answer and staggered into his room.

Simba stared and raised her eyebrows at Bindi questioningly.

"I don't know Simba," came Bindi's answer.

Simba nodded smiling.

She stood up and headed for Merlocks room.

She peered in and saw that he was sprawled out, dead to the world, on his bed.

Simba sniggered: her father could still amuse her even when he was sleeping.

She walked, quietly, to his bed side and slided the cover out from under him. She turned Merlock onto his side and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night dad," she whispered, softly.

She left, closing the door as gently as she could.

She headed back to where she ha been sitting, not realising where her feet were taking her. Suddenly she stumbled and fell flat on her face. Bindi sniggered from where she had settled herself, where Simba had been writing.

Simba propped her head onto one hand whilst drumming her fingers on the ground with the other.

"Your as clumsy as your father," smiled Bindi.

"Now, you are sure you don't want to rethink about that statement?" Simba smirked.

"Erm..." said Bindi playfully, "okay, your twice as clumsy as your father."

Simba gasped and giggled in disbelief at Bindi.

"Ooh, you're going to pay for that comment," Simba chuckled, rather impishly.

"Uh, oh," Bindi said, hovering upwards, out of the way.

Simba stood up and brushed herself down.

"I think that was a good move," Bindi," Simba smiled, not looking at Bindi.

A.N. right what do you think? If it's funny, please, please, PLEASE tell me. I can't really write comedy, so if this has turned out okay, please put it in a review. R&R- alphacadet0520


	3. Cheaters And Threats

**Chapter 3: Cheaters And Threats**

**A.N.** I am getting desperate now. Will somebody other than Doray please review my story! Sorry, but you know. Anyway thank you Doray anyway for reviewing. Your contribution is gratefully received. Okay, this is written by several copies as I have said before but after this I'll be honest this is as far as I have got, generally because I thought of another to do.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flint The Time Detective or any of the characters. I don't own anything that seems to mirror Cardcaptors or Card Captor Sakura, depending by what you know it by. I also use strong references to the Divination used in Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. Naturally, I don't own that. Recommend the books though. I also make a reference to JRR Tolkiens Elves/Dwarves feud and I don't own that of course! I do own, however, any O/Cs you may come across and anything else that is unfamiliar to you lot.

Okay, on with the fic.

PITTER-PATTER! PITTER-PATTER! PITTER-PATTER! BEEP- BEEEP!

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! IM GOING TO BE LATE!" She glanced at the clock. She panicked further. "10 OCLOCK! OH NO!"

She grabbed what little she had to carry with her up and skidded outside. She locked the door and clambered onto the mini-bus.

The bus was full of whispers and giggling and Simba scowled as she slipped into a seat beside Joseph and LeAnne.

Joseph looked at her with her amber eyes and Simba saw her elf ears twitch underneath her blonde straight hair. Today her hair was tied in a loose ponytail. When Josephs ears twitched, that was a sure sign that Joseph was up to mischief. LeAnne looked up from the Manga book she had in front of her and smiled at Simba. She had long brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes that seemed to shine all the time.

Joseph sniggered at Simba as they set off for the train station and said, "Did you see your face?"

"Oh come on Jo! Your face was worst earlier, you could've fried an egg in it!" defended Le.

Simba smiled at this defence as Jo suddenly became interested in her fingers.

"She, Simmy! What av yer bin doin al hols?" Le inquired as she put her book away. Her accent and the speed she spoke at made listening to her talking more like listening to gibberish than anything else if you didn't know her. However, Simba had been friends with her for years and understood every word she said.

"Usual. Looking after Bindi, having fun. You know." Simba didn't really want to talk about her dream at this moment. She had had the dream several times since that night and she was still puzzled about it. Wanting to avoid the subject, she asked, "Hey, Jo, what happened earlier, ne?"

"It doesn't matter," Jo answered, going bright red.

"She forgot a number of things!" cried LeAnne, starting to giggle, "she forgot to brush er air, then she forgot er brush and then she forgot to pick up her permission slip and health certificate. And that's coming from somebody who actually claims she's got a better memory than Steven Hawkins! As if!"

"I thought you said you couldn't put an elf to shame?" giggled Simba, watching her friend go as red as a tomato.

"Well- you see-" stuttered Joseph, busted, "m-m-maybe I exaggerated those-er…finer points…a **little** too much!"

She finally stopped talking and became very interested in her hands again.

It wasn't until they were half way to school on the train when something big happened again.

LeAnne had hidden behind her Manga book and Joseph was beating Simba into submission in a game of fish.

"Any hearts?"

"No. Go fish."

"Heh, heh! Two of your buns please."

"What!"

Simba gasped as she saw a full set of King, Queen and Jack in hearts and spades.

"Great! Those were my last two!"

"Take that and I didn't cheat this time round!"

"You did," came Le's voice from her seat across from her friends, "You know full well that Simba rarely looks up from her cards when we do play Fish so you took that to your advantage and took that last card you needed out of your pocket! I think you owe Simba an apology." LeAnne hadn't looked up whilst speaking rather to concentrate on her book.

"And I want my buns back!" scowled Simba, looking displeased.

Joseph sighed and gave them back. Simba smirked.

"What's wrong? Couldn't bare to have to be embarrassed twice in one day?"

"I really like those cup cakes," said Joseph, disgruntled.

It was then that they heard their carriage door open and, instead of being some fellow friendly friends of theirs, they saw their enemy, Kristi Reynolds with her associates, Hélène and Jeremiah.

Kristi chuckled at Joseph and Simba, oblivious to LeAnne in the corner.

"Oh, look! It's a dwarf and a filthy half breed!"

Simba stood up.

"Looked in the mirror this morning?"

"Actually Simba, I don't think she's taken her mask off from last Halloween! Oh sorry! That's your face isn't it?"

Kristi looked shocked and flicked her bleached white hair behind her in frustration.

"Humph! Why don't you go to the dentist about your teeth!"

"Shut up!" Simba tapped her fangs, grinning. "These are family pride!"

"Which families that! Dracula's?"

"Hey, be quiet! You can't talk! You and your "Friends" here need to see the dentist more like! Your all Rabbit teeth!"

Kristi turned to the elf and raised her hand.

"_Kristishempremth_!"

Simba had cried the first spell that came into her head and casted it: "Kristishempremth."

Kristi's face had gone all purple and blotchy and she was slowly blowing up.

Simba snapped at Hélène and Jeremiah:

"Take your balloon and go!"

Hélène looked murderously at Simba and shouted:

"You better watch out for yourself! And you father for that matter! Watch both of your backs Tell the Time Centre from my mother and I that the dark lord shall have his revenge! And it shall be on a valuable member of _vampiric_ proportions!" and with that, turned and left in a curtain of hair.

"Dad," whispered Simba.

**A.N.** I'm so evil. Okay, what do you reckon? Okay? Crap? Let me know by leaving a review. Now for chapter 4-alphacadet0520


	4. Night and Day

**Chapter 4: Night and Day**

**A.N.** I M ALIVE! Thank you for bearing with me. The computer at home has decided its not playing and packed up so I have been without a computer for the last year or so and that's why there has been no updates and I am using my brothers computer to put this up.

Also, I have started my GCSE's so yet again there will be lack of updates in this coming years or two so please, please do stay with me.

As a final note, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this and my other story and for bearing with me. You're absolute stars!

Just a note of warning in this chapter, it might seem a little graphic and there's some slight violence within it so please do be warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flint the Time Detective or any of the characters. I don't own anything that seems to mirror Cardcaptors or Card Captor Sakura, depending by what you know it by. I also use strong references to the Divination used in Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. Naturally, I don't own that. Recommend the books though. I do own, however, any O/Cs you may come across and anything else that is unfamiliar to you lot.

ON WITH THE STORY! YA-HOO!

Vealin scowled and yelled for them to push forward.

A Night suddenly launched itself at Vealin. As he fought it off, all around him he saw death and destruction. As he broke the Nights neck cleanly in half, Vealin pushed his way forward despite the fatigue cling to him like limpets. He despatched every Night foolish enough to get in his way until he was fighting back to back with a young female Day vampire.

"LeAnne," Vealin huffed, "you have to leave."

"No Vealin," she cried over the yells of all the Nights she was felling.

"LeAnne," he pleaded, "If you won't do it for me, then do it for the child!"

"Merlocks got her."

Vealin looked sharply at her over his shoulder. "He should be here!"

"She will be safe!"

"NO LEANNE! Find them and go! Flee with the child. The future of our kinsmen depends on her! Send Merlock here!"

"But-!"

"No buts! NOW GO!"

Knowing arguing probably wasn't the best tactic to adopt, she ran for the Day's campsite.

Even at full speed, it seemed to take an age for her to find Merlock. When she did find him, she found him sleeping in the rare moment of peace he had which seemed kind of lacking for them. He awoke as she stepped silently in. both glanced over at the sleeping form of a small child who continued sleeping.

"Merlock," she whispered, breathlessly, "Vealin needs you at the battle."

There was cry from outside! The battle had turned

Rushing to the tent flap, both saw that the battle had become precariously close to the camp.

Ducking quickly inside, he carefully picked up the small child and headed back. He passed her to LeAnne and said, "come on."

Hurrying to the edge of the camp, Merlock opened a portal. "Take her and GO!" he cried, turning but it was in vain.

The Nights had ambushed LeAnne and the child had fell from her arms.

As he deliberated what to do, a Night reached forward for the child. Merlock slammed the Night away and grabbed the child. A scream erupted from behind and as he turned to look, a Night bit LeAnne.

"RAISE HER!" he heard her scream.

Merlock turned and raced through the portal closing it behind him.

Simba awoke with a start. Tears ran down her face and she felt a searing emotional pain within her.

"Dad," she whimpered. Feeling the tears resurfacing, she slipped out of the dormitory downstairs and into the common room. She sat on the mat placed in front of the dying fire embers.

Since returning to school, she had not had much time to dwell on her dream in the summer having been faced with extremely important exams the following summer.

But this vision had shaken her to her core and she did not know what to do, whom to talk to or even if it was a vision of the future. It all seemed real, familiar and as if she had seen all of this before, actually experienced it.

Her tears ran down and dripped off her face.

"Simba?" whispered a voice from behind.

Snapping her head around, she saw one of her best friends behind her with a light globe hovering near-by.

"Dear Lord," Joseph grasped. Never before had Joseph seen Simba cry. Rushing forward, Joseph held Simba in a massive hug. She could feel Simba shuddering next her and her wet tears staining the front of her night clothing.

Right now, all Simba wanted was to be beside her best friends and to know her father was okay.

**A.N. **You hurt the one you love the most. I actually cried writing this one! **R&R**


	5. Things Start Getting Serious!

**A.N.:** LOOK! LOOK! LOOK! An update!

So sorry it has taken this long to update but I have been busy with coursework, exams and everything else in between. I have only just got my internet back so I am updating nearly everything! I have a new story in the FF7 section called **The Same But Different** and that is getting updated daily due to the fact I written that entire story already! Please check it out!

These updates are a part of my Summer Updates (even though it is September!) and I wrote this during my hols so it's okay...hopefully! We are really getting into the story now so let me know what you think!

So anyway, thank you for staying with me! Keep R&R and, hopefully, I will be updating more often! I hate the next part!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flint the Time Detective or any of the characters. I don't own anything that seems to mirror Cardcaptors or Card Captor Sakura, depending by what you know it by. I also use strong references to the Divination used in Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. Naturally, I don't own that. Recommend the books though. I do own, however, any O/Cs you may come across and anything else that is unfamiliar to you lot.

**Chapter 5: Things Start Getting Serious**

Simba re-read the letter then, sighing, sealed the envelope. She looked round and smiled thankfully that the weekends the worst days for the students getting up. (Most got up about lunch time...especially Joseph!)

Standing up and stretching from the writing desk in the common room, Simba considered last night's vision..._or was it? I really hope I'm not getting past sight! That's really not what I need! Its bad enough I get premonitions, _she thought, picking up her letter and heading for the entrance hall. Most students wrote home on Sunday with most getting replies buy the next day or Tuesday. For Simba it was Tuesday.

Hey, Merlock was a busy guy!

She wandered down to the hall, her hands in the pockets of her trousers.

_Hope dad doesn't panic. It's not a memory coming to the surface but...the man in it was definitely my father but the baby girl...my sister maybe? Nah! That women...who was she? She seems mildly...is familiar even the word? I wonder what happened to her?_

BANG!

Simba landed heavily on her bum. She had walked straight into the door leading to the Entrance Hall. Simba rubbed her nose and bum as she stood up then opened the door and went through.

Three voices drifted up from the hall and dread ran up Simba's back. She glanced down into the hall and saw three girls stood arguing: Hélène, Kristi and Jeremiah. Kneeling down she listened into the conversation.

"The time is almost here. It's almost time to get rid of the Day scum." Hélène laughed gleefully.

"How do we get rid of Simba then? We've been trying to get her kicked out of Halowin for months and it has never worked...she has to use that mesmer thing that her kin have to get out of trouble!" Kristi was leant against a wall, her feet crossed over.

Jeremiah just looked as confused as ever.

"We need to make it look like an accident," Hélène said, very matter of factly.

"Simba's smart. She'll work it out! She may act like an idiot sometimes but she isn't! Anyway, we can't forget her point-eared friend is an elf. They have a knack for spotting traps. Her senses are sharp! Geekazoid will work it out whatever we try too! She'll smell a rat!" yelled Kristi, trying to reason with Hélène.

"Then we set the "accident" up so they won't cotton on! I mean, how hard is it to kill one little girl?"

Simba hid as Hélène led the other two girls away from Simba and to another part of the school campus.

Simba remained where she was and she heard Hélène's words from the train echo in her mind:

"_The dark lord shall have his revenge! And it shall be on a valuable member of __vampiric__ proportions!"_

"Dad," she whispered her voice trembling.

_Who is this dark lord? And this is now way beyond a school yard rivalry but Hélène is not exactly the smartest person in the world! Upon who's orders could she be acting upon?...And since when did Kristi follow someone else's orders? She won't even listen to the teachers!_

Simba walked towards the Out Post pile and was about to put it on when she paused. Leaning on the desk, she took a pen from the table and wrote on the front of the envelope one single word in capitals: URGENT.

Simba put the letter on the pile and walked away. _Something's really up._

BANG!

Simba fell onto the floor on her bum again and she looked up. She had walked into the door again. _Ow! _She thought grimacing. Simba suddenly laughed at herself as a cheeky thought sneaked into her mind. _Forget about it! I mean, how dangerous could Hélène really be? She probably isn't even out of a training bra yet!_

Merlock sighed and rested his chin on his hands.

His daughter's letter was the cause of his concern. She had found out about LeAnne and the ancient battles that plagued their race and the Nights. It seemed, however, that she hadn't connected the dots between LeAnne, herself and the battles.

_LeAnne._ Merlock frowned sadly. He still loved his wife even all these years later.

Merlock leant back in his chair and rubbed his face. _How can I tell her the truth? About the battles, her mother, about how important Simba herself is?! _Looking over at Bindi Master who was doing housework, he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. _I haven't even told Bindi!_

Bindi Master looked up from she was doing and saw him watching her. She smiled. "Are you okay, Merlie?"

"Mmm?" he hummed, seemingly to have just realised that he was staring at her. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Sorry! I'm fine!" He smiled as well and looked back at his daughter's letter.

Finally deciding what to write, he pulled a clean piece of paper towards him, picked up a pen and started to write.


	6. The Storm

**AN:** Sorry about no updates. I'm just revising and revising then having exam after exam after exam and these are just the mocks. (Except for my Science tests. These were proper exams and I think I have failed my Chemistry!)

Anyway, that's why there have been no updates. I'm afraid it is a case of schoolwork comes first.

I'm taking a rest now because I have a long weekend ahead of me (Inset tomorrow! Thank Jenova!) So I'm taking advantage and doing this update because Simba deserves it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, never will. (Except OCs of course!)

**

* * *

Chpt6: The Storm**

Simba sighed and looked out of the window, not paying attention to the lesson.

She couldn't quite shake the feeling that something bad was coming. Some sort of storm and now was the calm before the storm.

Joseph sat half listening to the lesson, half worrying about Simba.

Ever since Simba had got a letter back from her father a month ago, Simba had suddenly all closed up and all they got from her were nods and shakes of her head in answer to stuff and nothing more. She had been avoiding them as much as possible, keeping her distance and barely speaking. This certainly wasn't the Simba they knew…not by a long shot. Instead this was the quieter, broodier model that they were experiencing. Joseph didn't like it.

The bell rang and the class packed up.

Simba did so in a daze. _Dad. You can't trick me that easily! Something's up isn't it? Be careful Dad! I don't want to lose you just like I've lost Mum already. I miss her and I'll miss you too if you leave m alone in this world! Just be safe Dad._

She started walking, heading for their dormitory. Hopefully, she may be able to sort her thoughts out in silence.

Simba closed the dorm door, tossed her bag onto her bed and flopped onto it as well, her skirt flapping a little.

Hearing a knock on the door, Simba sat up and scowled. "Who is it?"

"Simmy, it's me and LeAnne!" Joseph voice replied.

"GO AWAY!" Simba turned onto her side and curled up sadly.

"Oh come on Simba!"

Angrily, Simba threw a ball of magic at the door in warning. She heard a satisfying yelp of fear and Joseph bouncing back.

She heard LeAnne murmur something to Joseph (which met a grumble of annoyance) then LeAnne asked, "Simba, please! We're friends aren't we? Just tell us what's wrong."

"LeAnne," Simba began, paused then said, "come in…just you LeAnne."

The brown-haired girl walked in slowly, closing the door softly. "Simba, what's wrong?" she stood to wait for Simba's answer.

Simba looked away from her to think for a few minutes then said, "It's my Dad LeAnne. I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Something is coming…a storm or some kind of battle, Le, and it is not going to pretty." Looking at her friend, she carried on. "Some ancient evils trying to comeback for sure and it has something to do with me…and I'm scared Le. My own father isn't telling me anything. He seems to think this can wait until the holidays and the truth is that it can't. What am I suppose to do? Just carry on like normal and let my life get endangered? You remember what I told you about Hélène, Kristi and Jeremiah? About their scheming on Sunday? They mentioned a Dark Lord and they've made a threat against me and my father and…I don't know what to do!

"I can't tell the teachers. That know nothing of my race! NOTHING! They can't do anything! They can't protect me and…" Simba finally stopped, breathing heavily. "And the reason I've been distancing myself from you and Jo…is to protect you. I've already lost my mother…I know my Father is in danger and I know I'm in danger too…I don't want to lose my best friends."

Simba put up her hands in defence as LeAnne started to walk towards Simba, scared. "Please, Le, just stay away from me! I'm too dangerous to be around."

LeAnne sighed then said, "You really believe me and Jo are just going to stay away from you because of this?"

Simba stood dumbfounded. "I…"

LeAnne shook her head at Simba in disbelief. Suddenly, LeAnne shouted angrily. "You are really letting this get to you! You are such an idiot! Simba, we will never leave you when you are in danger…unless it is imperative for us to go! You are such fool! SIMBA HOLMES! PULL YOUR MIND FROM WITHIN YOURSELF AND FOCUS! WE WILL _NEVER_ LET GO OF YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? GET USE TO IT! WHERE YOU GO, WE GO!"

Simba looked at LeAnne, her mouth hanging open.

LeAnne never yelled without a good reason…a really good reason.

"LeAnne," Simba said, finding her voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't realise how much of a jerk I was acting like." She looked at her feet. "You really mean it? You and Jo would follow me into this storm without hesitation?" Simba looked up as she realised that not only LeAnne but Joseph were hugging her.

"Yeah, we would," Joseph said, unlike herself.

_Joseph must really care for me if she is saying that. This is no light commitment. She is the first to shy away from danger…despite all her words and mocking._

Simba looked to LeAnne and smiled seeing the look on her face.

"I want to help you, Simba. Just don't make me shout at you again for having your head buried too deep in the sand."

Simba nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you, both of you. I owe you so much!" she sobbed.

As they released each other from the hug, Simba smiled then felt faint then collapsed.

* * *

Merlock sat up gently from his nap on the couch and was confused to find Bindi no where in sight.

"Bindi?" he called.

Getting no reply, Merlock stood up swiftly, grabbing his cane. "Bindi? This isn't funny!"

He crept forward, his Time Detective training taking over, keeping his senses open and alert. Going to his bedroom, he slowly opened the door but found no-one inside.

He checked in the kitchen, the study, Bindi's own room then his daughter's room. Nothing.

Returning to the living room, he rapidly became aware of someone nearby and turned, twirling his cane.

No-one there.

He could his own breathing in his ears, his heart pounding, and the adrenaline running through his body like a poison.

His ruby eyes swept front of him and, just as he was about to turn, a shadow fell over him and enveloped him in black shroud.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Merlock thrashed around, trying to find who ever it was but found only air and shadows.

"Bindi-Master! Help!"

As his air supply dwindled, so did his consciousness and he was only vaguely aware of falling throw the floor and into darkness.

Bindi felt her bounds finally break and she floated up, scared. She had seen everything and she knew right there and then that Simba was in danger.

"Merlie," she whispered. _I've got to tell Simba!_

Bindi rushed out of the house and started for Simba's school without a second thought for her safety or even travelling previsions.

* * *

Simba slowly came around, aware of LeAnne repetative screeches of, "get it away from me!" and Joseph's laughter at her friends terrified cries.

Opening her eyes, she saw something pink on the floor and Joseph prodding it.

The pink thing give a little cry and Joseph jumped back. "It's alive! It's alive!" she yelled like Frankenstein when his Monster had just moved for the first time.

Simba giggled and sat up.

Joseph grinned. "Hey! She's awake!"

LeAnne, who was appeared to be stood on her trunk, frightened. "Who c-c-c-cares? THERES A PINK THING IN THE ROOM! ITS ALIVE AND MOVING! GET IT OUT OF HERE!"

Joseph and Simba squealed with laughter, doubling over in hysterics. They laughter for ages and LeAnne just stood there scared stiff.

Simba finally calmed down, wiping her watery eyes.

Looking to the "pink thing" in question, her breath caught in throat in terror. "Bindi!" Simba ran forward, knelt and carefully picked Bindi up like a new born baby.

"You are t-t-t-touching it, Simmy? And you know IT?" LeAnne said in incredulity.

"Le, it's not a thing! It's a time shifter…My friend and my father's friend too." Simba warily came to sit on her bed then started shaking Bindi watchfully.

Joseph and LeAnne looked at one another, remembering Simba telling them about Bindi.

LeAnne got down little by little and joined Joseph at Simba's bed. They stood watching Simba performing a waking spell on Bindi, unsure what to make of the situation.

"Bindi, wake up!" Simba shook her cautiously. She smiled when she saw Bindi slowly look up at her sadly. "Bindi, why are you here?"

"Simba, your father…" she gasped.

"What about my father?" Simba looked seriously worried.

"Someone or something took him."

Simba's face fell as the realisation hit her: the storm was coming faster than could ever have been anticipated…and she was now stuck right in the middle of it!

* * *

Any good? Let me know. Review please! 


End file.
